


Dads Are Not Get Out Of Jail Free Cards

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma are in jail. Charming is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dads Are Not Get Out Of Jail Free Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: cellmates

‘This is your fault Miss Swan.’

‘EXCUSE ME? You’re the one who just couldn’t wait to at least get IN the damned car before unzipping me in all the places that have zippers.

Charming chuckles to himself. The sight of Regina and Emma still fighting, even while behind bars is just too hilarious. Long ago, when he had first accidentally walked in on them in a compromising position, he had decided to take the news with amusement. Life was too short.

And also, if he thought too hard about Regina The Evil Queen sticking it to his baby girl, he may need to check himself into the psych ward.

‘YOU are the one who kept whispering dirty things in my ear while we were trying to have a night out with YOUR friends after you BEGGED for a whole day straight.’

‘Dad! Tell her it’s her fault!’

‘You and Snow are at fault, Charming. Idiocy and stubbornness was distilled to perfection in your daughter.’

‘HEY!’

Charming threw up his hands, ‘Nuh uh. You two are both at fault. And don’t use the “Dad” card on me. You are both staying in that cell until you can both convince me that we won’t be having any more complaints of public indecency.’

He sighed as they then began fighting about who it was that called the Sheriff’s station on them.


End file.
